Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 16
Hey! this is the 16th chapter in the Series! Some of the chapter will be writen from Gemini's point of view and Hitokimo's but Mainly Kira's..........Enjoy! This is the 600th page on this wiki! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Mazukage Maruwa Kira Hitokimo Last Time...... The team had a Girls VS Boys match! The boys won after a action packed game. Mazukage calls the team up just when the new girl comes. She is called Megami Ai and seems to have a rivalry with Kiseki. Then Alpha turns up with his team, Critisizing Kaiousei but then the team make dirrect put downs on Kira. Buut one team member took it too far causing Kira to Burst into Tears and lock herself in her bedroom. Will the team get her back? What would you do?.............Mum? The Next Day......Kira's View.... I wake up after crying myself to sleep last night. I look around and look out of my window. Its morning. I realise that i slept in my Soccer uniform. Its all creased and messy, but when i look at it, The uniform reminds me of yesterday......I shake my head. i close my windows and curtains and get changed into somthing different. I then climb back into bed looking at the photo of Mum when she just had me. Me: Mum.....why......did you die? No one has ever told me how she died 12 years ago. There is a knock on the door Hitokimo: Kira! Are you up? I mumble yes. she comes in and places a breakfast bowl on my desk. Hitokimo: You didnt eat dinner last night so you can at least eat this! i shake my head. Hitokimo sighs and looks at me. Hitokimo: You know, You can tell me about anything troubles you have..... I look at the photo of Mum and look back at her. Hitokimo: Oh! Its- Me: Nee-San! do you know how Mum died? Hitokimo: I.......... She sighs. I look into her eyes. Tears fill up in hers aswell. Hitokimo: It is very......Are you sure? Me: Yes! I want to know! Everyone still treats me like i'm a little girl. Like i wouldnt understand...... Hitokimo: But your still young and got plenty of time to go before you reach my age..... Me: Can you please just tell me! Please! I dont want it kept a secret form me anymore! Hitokimo: Fine......There was a bunch of Burglers who invaded the sun garden 12 years ago. Trying to take kids away with them. Just as we thought that all the kids were safe, They tryed to take a sleeping baby, Which was you.... Me: I was gonna get taken......By burglers! Hitokimo: One of the burglers threw a glass vase at Mum. Blood was everywhere. I kick the burgler who was about to take you and grabed you just in the nick of time, The ambulace came becuase Dad called the ambulance. But she already Died......At least you cant remember the scene...Its was the most horrible thing i've seen in my whole life! Me: Uh.....I dont know what to say.......I'm gonna get those burglers! And beat them right up! Hitokimo: They were already arrested 12 years ago and are still in jail now. Me: good! So they should be! Heartless people! I punch my pillow hard. Hitokimo: are you going to practice today? Me: Well.......I dont feel to good.....No...Not today.....I cant let the team see me in this mess.... Hitokimo: Ok, I'll tell Gemini to pass it on to the team. Me: thanks Nee-San.... She smiles and walks out the door. I slam it shut and lock it. I sigh. The door bell went off. i dont know wether its the team or not.....I hope not.... Hitokimo's View..... Oh god the door bell rang! I can see a whole bunch of people at the door. i open it. Its the team. Akuji: Hi Mamm, Is Kira coming to practice today? Great what do i say? Gemini runs down the stairs and greets the team. the team come in. Me: I suggest you boys and girls sit in the living room for a while. Team: Ok! Thanks Mamm! The Coach comes in. Me: Oh! Mazukage! Mazukage: the team said that i should come along too.... Me: Ok I look at Gemini. Me; Do you mind if you sit in the living room with the team? Mazukage: Ok thank you. I close the door. Me; Gemini, Kira doesnt want to come to practice today... Gemini: How come? Me: She said that she doesnt want the team to see her in the mess she's in at the moment. Gemini: Oh.......Is this about the comment that one guy said? Huh? Kira never told me about this!!! Me: Tell Me. About this guy. Gemini: Well.....He looks kinda futuristic and posh. He said to Kira: Your mum must be sooo messed up if your like that! Me: The Little so and so.....Thanks Gemini! Gemini: Shall i tell the team that Kira isnt coming to practice today? Me: Yes. Gemini runs in and tells the team. They groan and leave the Orphange but Tsurugi stops and looks at me. Tsurugi: Make sure that she is ok......For me...... Me: Got it, dont you worry. He walks on and shuts the door behind him. i sigh. Kira, this is all for you.... Gemini's View... I groan. The team look a bit worried. I smile. Me: Dont worry you guys! She will be back! Akuji: No but, what if that Alpha guy comes back and asks us for a match? Gemini: He wouldnt dare! now come on! We can pull through! right? Tsurugi: she's right, Kira will be back soon, so we have to make do with things. Kii: Ok! Lets head to the pitch! Team: Ok! I lead the team there. Mazukage gives us some orders. Mazukage; Ok, Find a partner and practice Hissatsu with them. Tsurugi pares up with Jason, Hikari pares up with Akuji, Rese pares up with Tasuku, I pare up with Kiseki. Megami; Good luck guys! do your best! Coach, Do you think that she would come back? Mazukage: Of course she will, we just have to give her time to think. Megami: Ok, I wonder if the rest of the team will cope without her..... Mazukage: This will be quite interesting..... The team play on. Tsurugi shoots at Jason who catchs the shots firmly. Jason: Come on! My nan could do better than that! Tsurugi: fine, Death Drop! Jason: Burning catch! Gah! Tsurugi: heh! I win that one! Jason: Ok! I practice passing with Kiseki she doesnt seem right though. i pass it to her. she completley misses. Kii: Waa? Oh! sorry Gemini!!! She chases the ball and grabs it. She sighs. I look around and see that everyone is feeling down. what went wrong? Megami: Guys? whats up? Mazukage: Come on! Focus! Rese: Bro! Pass! Tasuku: Got it! He trys to pass but it goes off target. Rese: Gah! We been doing this for ages now! Tasuku: Pass to me! Rese passes but Tasuku fails to get the ball and ends up chasing it. Hikari: Its really gloomy now that she isnt around....but still, we have to practice! Akuji: Let me practice shooting! Fire Tornado! It hits the goal post Akuji: Never! My shots never fail! Hikari: Lets me try! Golden Victory Shoot! Its hits the goal post again. Hikari: Akk! What is wrong with my shoot? Just then the whistle blows. Mazukage isnt happy.....Come on Kira! Get back to your sences! Kira's View. Me; What would it be like if Mum was here? Would she be strict? Would she be hardworking? Oh whats the point! I look at my uniform again. I suddenly realised what i done. Me: Mum! You would be proud of me right? i cant give up now! I gotta do it! For mum! I get changed back into my soccer uni and run to the pitch. i finally get there. I can see the team practising. Me: GUYS! The team gather round Tsurugi: Your ok! Phew..... Me: look! I shouldnt have got in a strop yesterday, Its was the wrong thing to do, So i'm back and i'm not worring anymore! Gemini: What a relif! Jason: Come guys! Me: Lets play Soccer! Team: Yeah! Next time..... Kaiousei visit the Tenma's and find that Tsurugi Yuuichi is playing with them. Clark Wonderbot introduces us to the team and Kaiousei want to have a friendly match, But Alpha's team turn up again and wants to have a match with the Tenma's. Wonderbot uses Mixi Max gun on Tsurugi Kyousuke and Yuuichi and Kira want Wonderbot to Mixi Max her with someone! Who will it be? Find out in the next chapter of Kaiousei Gakuen! Kotoni~x 17:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series